This is an application for partial funding of a Conference on Autoimmunity, being held under the auspices of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB), from July 8 - July 13, 1990 at the Vermont Academy, Sexton's River, Vermont. Participation will be limited to 155 scientist applicants, who will be selected on the basis of their expertise and interests as most likely to contribute to a stimulating and productive environment. The meeting will focus on latest developments related to our understanding of autoimmunity. The conference will consist of eight scientific sessions, each with four to five speakers and a discussion leader. In addition there will be two poster sessions during the week and a dinner speaker. The major session topics will be as follows: 1) Molecular Mechanisms of T Cell Activation; 2) Pathogenicity of T Cells in Autoimmunity; 3) Genetics (MHC) of Autoimmune Diseases; 4) Genetics (TcR) of Autoimmune Diseases; 5) Pathogenicity of B Cells in Autoimmunity; 6) T Cell Epitopes in Autoimmunity; 7 & 8) New Approaches to Immunotherapy. The conference will present a comprehensive view of both basic immune mechanisms related to autoimmunity, immunopathogenic mechanisms involved in the autoimmune process, and immune intervention. It will provide a forum in which both senior and younger scientists from diverse backgrounds will discuss autoimmunity. The FASEB Conference on Autoimmunity has been held every two years at Sexton's River and has proven to be an important vehicle for scientific dialogue related to autoimmunity.